


Food for Thought

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Hutch is horrified by what Starsky's eating today.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, never, never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't old enough to know – when S&H was originally on air, you could only get Marshmallow Peeps once a year, during the Easter time period.

"I can't believe you eat those things," Hutch said in disgust as Starsky shoveled three Marshmallow Peeps in his mouth at once.

"Wha'? They're good!"

Hutch's nose wrinkled. "They're unnatural, Starsk." He took one of the boxes from off Starsky's lap. "Look. Nothing comes in this shade of pink."

"The underwear that Casey was wearing last week," Starsky said, grinning wickedly.

"You're not gonna eat her underwear," Hutch muttered, then shot Starsky the Look. "You aren't, are you?"

"Depends if they're edible or not." His eyebrows wagged in emphasis.

With a noise of disgust, Hutch raised the box and read the list of ingredients. "Sugar, corn syrup, gelatin, potassium sorbate, artificial flavors, red number five, carnuba wax." He paused. "Carnuba wax? Isn't that what they put on surfboards?"

"Lighten up, Hutch," Starsky said, snatching the box out of his partner's hand. "They're only here once a year."

"And that's another thing," Hutch said, pointing at the candy disappearing into Starksy's mouth. "What do they do with the stock they don't sell, hmm? Ever think of that?" He leaned across the squad room table. "Do they keep them on the shelves 'til next Easter?"

Starsky stopped chewing the hot pink confection, eyeing the box of remaining Peeps then Hutch.

Leaning back in his chair, Hutch laced his fingers behind his head, a cat-with-the-canary grin on his face. "Food for thought, huh, buddy?"


End file.
